Rumtreiberalltag
by Sesalina
Summary: Eine Sammlung von Humor- Oneshots über die Marauder und das Pairing Lily/James. Die meisten sind aus der Sirius' Sicht erzählt
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ich hab eine sammlung von allen möglichen Ideen für kleine Lily/James Oneshots in meinem Notizbuch... jetzt hab ich mich mal dran gemacht alle zu schreiben ^^

Disclaimer: das Übliche... Mir gehört nur die Idee und die Ausführung, Personen und Orte gehören J.K. Rowling und ich verdiene hiermit (leider) auch kein Geld.

„Prongs?"

„Hm?" er schaute von der Taube auf, die wir in eine Klobürste verwandeln sollten. Langsam gingen der alten Gonnie die Ideen aus – allerdings hatte sie so einen regen und profitablen Handel mit Haushaltsgegenständen beginnen können. Auf Ebay.

Dieser Handel war ihr so zu Kopf gestiegen, dass sie selbst die missglückten Verwandlungen verkaufte – ihre gefiederten Klobürsten fanden merkwürdigerweise starken Anklang unter den Käufern.

„Guckt irgendjemand? Ich hab HUNGER!"

„Natürlich guckt jemand!" er rollte die Augen „Ich bitte dich. Wir sind die Marauder!"

„Aber ich brauch einen Schokofrosch! Ich bin vollkommen unterzuckert!" ich wippte ungeduldig auf meinem Stuhl herum.

„Pad", sagte er, als hätte er plötzlich etwas realisiert. „Ich bin cooler als du. Ich bin ja SO viel cooler als du!"

... „Du stickst."

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Es war eigentlich ein ganz normales Gespräch zwischen mir und Prongs. Der einzige Unterschied zu den anderen Gesprächen war, dass diesmal jemand zuhörte.

Nicht irgendjemand. – Nein – die offiziell zur Miss Know-it-all gewählte und von Prongs zur Miss Universe erklärte Lily Evans.

Welche Freude.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

„James Potter STICKT?!"

James sah in diesem Moment aus als hätte eine Kreuzung aus Robert Pattinson und Zac Efron ihm gerade seine unsterbliche Liebe gestanden.

„NOOOIN! Ich sticke nicht! Das... hat Sirius grade erfunden"

Evans konnte ihr Lachen kaum unterdrücken.

„Schade eigentlich. So eine kleine Macke hätte dich gleich viel sympathischer gemacht!"

Und _jetzt _sah er aus als ... hätte Lily Evans ihm einen Heiratsantrag gemacht. Was auch immer daran gut sein soll.

Er holte tief Luft und...

„Natürlich sticke ich! Und ich stricke! Und... erst letztens hab ich meiner Großmutter einen Topflappen gehäkelt!"

„James?"

„Hm?"

„Ich glaub... das hat nicht nur Lily gehört."

A/N: Reviews sind natürlich immer willkommen ^^


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hier kommt der Nächste ^^ Kennt ihr auch dieses Gefühl wenn man in einer langweiligen Unterrichtsstunde plötzlich, noch halb schlafend, den Stift hebt und dem Tischnachbar einen Smiley auf die Nase malen will? ... wahrscheinlich nicht ^^_

Es war die letzte Stunde vor dem Mittagessen, Geschichte der Zauberei. Die Schüler dösten in ihren Stühlen, irgendwo aus der letzten Reihe war ein leises Schnarchen zu hören.

Selbst Lily Evans fielen, während sie mitschrieb, immer wieder die Augen zu.

Die Marauder währenddessen kümmerten sich um ihre eigenen Angelegenheiten. James starrte wie gebannt auf den roten Haarschopf vor ihm, Sirius schrieb Zettel an jedes Mädchen im Raum (wenn man Lily nicht als Mädchen zählt, was genau Sirius' Technik war) und knabberte am Fuß eines Schokofrosches, Remus, der normalerweise wie Lily mitschrieb, hatte den Kopf auf den Tisch gelegt und schlief – unter den Augen hatte er dicke dunkle Ringe. Peter starrte einfach nur ins Leere. Wenn man ihn nicht kannte, hätte man glatt meinen können, er dächte über etwas nach.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Ich streckte mich gähnend, den Schokofrosch noch in der Hand und sank wieder über dem Haufen kleiner Zettel zusammen, die vor mir auf dem Tisch lagen.

Die schläfrige Stille im Raum machte mich fertig... mein Gehirn war schon längst eingeschlafen.

„Prongs?"

„Was denn?" grummelte er. Er ließ sich nur ungern von seinen Beobachtungen abbringen.

„Ich will dir einen Smiley auf die Nase malen..." Ich weiß auch nicht warum – aber ich hatte dieses unglaubliche Bedürfnis danach. Wie gesagt: mein Hirn war schon eingeschlafen.

James knurrte. „Wehe dir, wenn deine Feder auch nur in die Nähe meiner Haut kommt!"

Was das angeht ist er meistens etwas empfindlich. Er denkt nämlich unreine Haut würde seine Chancen bei Evans senken ... als ob das noch möglich wäre.

Ich wandte mich wieder meiner Zettelsammlung zu. Der oberste war von einer Amanda. Ich schaute mich im Raum um... wer bei Merlins Koteletten war Amanda?

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Der restliche Tag verlief eigentlich wie jeder andere Tag auch.

Bis auf eine kleine Begebenheit bei Prongs' allabendlichem Versuch Evans zu einem Date zu überreden.

Ich beobachtete das ganze unauffällig aus etwa einem halben Meter Entfernung. (Irgendwie muss ich ja auch hören was James nuschelt sobald Evans geatwortet hat. Die würde man auch auf der anderen Seite der großen Halle noch bestens verstehen.)

Doch diesmal hatte Prongs nicht einmal die Möglichkeit sie zu fragen, sie setzte schon zum sprechen an bevor er überhaupt den Mund öffnen konnte.

„Also entweder du hast wirklich fröhliche Pickel... oder du hast einen Smiley auf der Nase"

Wenn jemand in James Gegenwart das Wort ‚Pickel' mit ihm in Verbindung bringt, dreht er vollkommen durch – so auch dieses Mal.

„Ich hab einen Pickel? SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!" Er rannte aus dem Raum, die Hände vor dem Gesicht (was nicht gerade von Vorteil ist wenn man durch einen mit Schülern vollgestopften Gemeinschaftsraum rennt)

Ich wandte mich währenddessen an Evans, die ihm etwas verstört nachschaute.

„Das hättest du nicht sagen sollen... du hättest ihn das letzte Mal erleben sollen als er einen Pickel hatte... oder dachte er hätte einen"

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

In seinem fünften Jahr stand James Potter in einem Bad irgendwo im Schulgebäude. Auf seiner Stirn zeichnete sich ein kleiner roter Fleck ab. Er betrachtete ihn mit kalten Augen im Spiegel und hob seinen Zauberstab.

„Avada Kedavra.... Avada Kedavra..."

Das war der Moment in dem ein älteres Mädchen den Raum betrat. Sie hatte schwarze Haare und das scharf geschnittene und blasse, aber irgendwie schöne Gesicht einer Black. In ihren Augen glitzerten die ersten Funken des Wahnsinns.

„Du musst ihn auch wirklich so meinen, Potter!"

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Evans runzelte die Stirn.

„Was bitte macht Bellatrix Black in einem Jungenklo?"

Ich grinste – auf diese Frage war ich vorbereitet. „Es war das Mädchenklo."

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

„PADFOOT!"

James tauchte vor mir auf. „WARUM... hab ich einen Smiley auf der Nase?"

„Du hast geschlafen... und mir war langweilig..."

_A/N: Zu Reviews würd ich nicht nein sagen ^^_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Das Problem ist, dass sich aus der Idee mit dem Smiley auf der Nase zwei verschiedene Plots entwickelt haben... ich werde es jetzt so schreiben, dass dieser hier eine Art Fortsetzung zu dem vorigen wird... aber wundert euch nicht wenns nicht ganz zusammenpasst ^^_

Es war später am Abend desselben Tages. Die meisten Schüler waren schon ins Bett gegangen, einige waren an einem der Tische im Gemeinschaftsraum über unvollendeten Hausaufgaben eingeschlafen.

Ich selbst saß in einem Sessel nahe am Feuer, Peter und Remus waren schon ins Bett gegangen. Moony war immer noch erschöpft, der letzte Vollmond war gerade erst vorbei.

Gerade lehnte ich mich zurück und setzte zu schnarchen an, als _irgendjemand _(zerzauste schwarze Haare, Brille, keinerlei Narben oder Pickel auf der Stirn... irgendwelche Ideen wer das sein könnte?) sich auf mich stürze und aus dem Sessel zerrte.

„Sie mag den Smiley! Sie... sie hat mich nicht angeschrien!" Prongs hüpfte vor mir auf und ab wie ein verrücktes Fangirl bei einem Tokio-Hotel-Konzert. „Ich hab sie nach einem Date gefragt... und sie hat mich nicht angeschrien!"

Ich mag es nicht ihn zu enttäuschen. Aber ich befürchte es war nötig.

„James?"

„Ja?"

„Sie schläft."

Er schaute über die Schulter nach Evans, die an einem Tisch in der Nähe saß und schlief.

„Oh. Scheint so, ja. Aber... sie hat mich nicht angeschrien!", er begann wieder zu hüpfen. Ich frag mich immer wie er gleichzeitig so peinlich sein und so großen Erfolg bei den Mädchen haben kann. Wahrscheinlich ist Evans die einzige die ihn sieht wie er wirklich ist.

„So gesehen... ist das ein Fortschritt." – erwähnte ich schon dass ich es nicht mag ihn zu enttäuschen? Dafür ist ja eigentlich Evans zuständig.

„Ja! Ich werd sie aber wecken und noch mal fragen... so zählt das ja nicht." ... oder er selbst.

Ich folgte ihm um die Enttäuschung aus nächster Nähe mitzuerleben. Evans Wege ihn loszuwerden sprühen geradezu vor Kreativität.

Wobei ich den Sinn des heutigen Weges noch nicht ganz verstehe.

„Oh wie süß..." nuschelte sie, als James sie an den Schultern wachrüttelte. Man muss dafür wissen dass mein Smiley ein echtes Kunstwerk war. So kunstvoll dass er selbst auf James' Nase noch süß aussah. (Und das will schon was heißen.)

„Sirius", seine Stimme nahm inzwischen auch die Tonhöhe eines Fangirls an. „Sie... hat mich süß genannt. Ich... ich muss mal kurz raus."

Er bahnte sich seinen Weg durch die Sessel, die überall im Raum verstreut standen und klappte die fette Dame zur Seite. Sein nächstes Lebenszeichen hörte ganz Hogwarts etwa dreißig Sekunden später.

„JAAAAAH!"

Ich korrigiere mich. Das gesamte vereinigte Königreich.

Es war auf jeden Fall laut genug um Evans (vollständig) aufzuwecken.

„Was macht dieser Idiot jetzt schon wieder?!" ... ja, jetzt ist sie wieder ganz die Alte.

Ich konnte mein Grinsen nur schwer unterdrücken.

„Och... er freut sich nur dass du ihn süß genannt hast."

Evans' Augen weiteten sich. „Ich habe WAS?!" kreischte sie.

Sie schlug ihren Kopf auf die Tischplatte.

„Sag bloß, ich hab im Schlaf geredet..."

Was nun allerdings die perfekte Vorlage für mich war. Ich grinste (ich konnte es einfach nicht weiter zurückhalten.)

„Du hast von James geträumt?"

Ihre Augen wurden noch größer. Ich hätte nicht gedacht dass das noch möglich war.

„Ähm... nein?"

„Einen Moment. Ich muss das mal eben James erzählen." ... auf die Gefahr hin dass James sich seinen BH schwingend und mit Autogrammkarten wedelnd auf Evans stürzt. (seinen. Nicht einen.)

Evans zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Was willst du ihm erzählen?"

„Dass du ‚nein?' und nicht ‚NEIN!!!' gesagt hast. Bin sofort wieder da."

„Oh n..."

„JAAAAAH!"

Ich ging wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Zum Teil um mich weiter mit Evans zu unterhalten, aber zu einem wesentlich größeren Teil um vor James zu fliehen. Ihr wollt nicht wissen was er getan hat. Ich sag nur eins: ich könnte glatt Professor Fortunas Job übernehmen.

Die hatte bereits begonnen Selbstgespräche zu führen. Irgendwann musste es ja mal soweit kommen.

„Wenn ich will dass er IRGENDWANN mal aufhört, mich zu nerven... muss ich ihn wohl oder übel heiraten."

Ich trat unauffällig wieder vor ihr zurück. Das einzige was Evans davon mitbekommen hatte, dass ich dagewesen war, war das fiese Kichern das mir entglitt als ich aus dem Portraitloch kletterte.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Lily hob den Kopf und schaute sich um. Sie hätte schwören können, dass irgendjemand in der Nähe gekichert hatte. Allerdings war keiner mehr zu sehen...

Aber dieser wunderbare Zustand hielt nur noch einen kurzen Moment an. Die Person, die sie am wenigsten in der Nähe haben wollte, kam schon wieder in den Raum. James Potter. Sie stöhnte.

Sie dachte eigentlich, er wollte sie nur mal wieder auf dem üblichen Weg nerven – auf psychischer Ebene. Aber er stürzte sich auf sie und zog sie hoch.

„Was... ich... nein... POTTER! Was genau soll das werden? Lass mich SOFORT los!" kreischte sie, während er sie auf den Ausgang zuschleifte.

„Wir müssen uns beeilen. Bevor du es dir wieder anders überlegst!"

„Was soll ich mir anders überlegen?"

„Na das mit dem Heiraten! Du hast doch immer gesagt du würdest alles tun damit ich aufhöre dich zu nerven! Jetzt scheinst du endlich verstanden zu haben WAS du tun musst!"

Black schien sich herrlich zu amüsieren. Er grinste so breit, wie es die menschliche Anatomie eigentlich gar nicht erlauben sollte. „Tja, Evans, jetzt wirst du ihn noch weniger los als vorher!"

„Das geht?"

„Wirst schon sehen..."

„AAAH!"

Kennt ihr dieses fiese Weltherrschaftsgrinsen? Genau dieses Grinsen setzte Potter in dem Moment auf.

Fehlt nur noch die weiße Langhaarkatze.

_Reviews? *wimperklimper*_


End file.
